Metal Sonic
*''Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble'' *''Sonic Drift 2'' *''Knuckles' Chaotix'' *''Sonic the Fighters'' *''Sonic R'' *''Sonic Adventure'' *''Sonic Adventure 2'' *''Sonic Pinball Party'' *''Sonic Battle'' *''Sonic Heroes'' *''Sonic Rivals'' *''Sonic Rivals 2'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''SEGA Superstars Tennis'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I'' *''Sonic Free Riders'' *''Sonic Generations'' *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II'' *'Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode Metal'' *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' }} |media = *''Sonic the Comic'' *Archie Comics *''Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie'' |realcreator = Kazuyuki Hoshino |artist = |voiceactor = Ryan Drummond |japanactor = Junichi Kanemaru |nickname = *Metal *Copy *Oudated machine *Android fake *Metal monstrosity |species = Robot |gender = None |color scheme = Blue, Yellow, Silver, Red, White |eye color = Red irises with black sclera |height = 100cm (3 ft 3 in) |weight = 125.2 kg (275.4 lbs) |creator = Dr. Eggman |family = |alignment = Evil |affiliation = *Eggman Empire *Team Dark |likes = *Destruction *Getting stronger *Kidnapping animals *Copying his enemies abilities *Shadow *Proving that he is better than Sonic |dislikes = *Sonic and friends *Being unable to beat Sonic *Metal Sonic 3.0 *Dr. Eggman *Eggman Nega |skills = |moves = |ability type = Speed }} Metal Sonic is a fictional robot from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is the evil robotic counterpart of Sonic the Hedgehog, created by Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. As well as resembling Sonic, he can also perform many of Sonic's moves, including his Homing Attack. Metal Sonic is always on the dark side throughout the series, with Sonic Rivals 2 being the only game where he takes a protagonistic role as a playable character. He is noteworthy for being the second most recurring villain in the series, only behind Dr. Eggman himself. History ''Sonic the Hedgehog CD'' Metal Sonic's debut was in Sonic the Hedgehog CD for the Sega CD console. In this game, he is under the control of Doctor Robotnik and is sent back in time to change the past so that Robotnik can rule the future. Later, he kidnaps Amy Rose, who had been following Sonic. At Stardust Speedway Zone, he challenges Sonic to a race rather than a traditional boss battle, with Robotnik on their trail and chasing Sonic with a death laser. Periodically, he uses one of two moves - if Sonic is ahead of him, he will explosively accelerate with the V. Maximum Overdrive Attack, which will make him go four times as fast temporarily and attempt to blast through Sonic. If Sonic is behind him, he'll instead use the Ring Spark Field, which is an electric attack that has a wider range but requires him to decelerate. If Sonic does not reach the goal in time, the door will close as the scientist shoots Sonic with the death laser, resulting in the loss of one life, while the robotic duplicate looks on and mockingly mimics Sonic's smug finger wave. If Sonic succeeds, the door will close in front of Metal Sonic - which causes him to crash and fall off the platform. Robotnik retreats, allowing Sonic to finally rescue Amy and proceed to the last zone. In the Japanese manual, it was claimed that he had all the abilities of the original Sonic and more, but in the game he does not demonstrate this. ''Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble'' Metal Sonic appears as a surprise boss Sonic or Tails must face in Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble. Unlike Sonic the Hedgehog CD, it is not a race; it is an actual battle, though Metal Sonic uses his flight and evasion to attack. After being defeated, he wanders off and isn't seen for the rest of the game. ''Knuckles' Chaotix'' Metal Sonic's next major appearance was in Knuckles' Chaotix, where Dr. Robotnik attempts to absorb the Chaos Rings' powers to wreak havoc in the Newtrogic High Zone. According to the Japanese manual, Metal Sonic was highly damaged when he fought Sonic, so Dr. Eggman moved his CPU into a replacement body known as Metal Sonic Kai, which was constructed with Dark Ring power. During this time, Eggman inserted a component in Metal Sonic, allowing him to utilize the Plasma Pulse Attack.South Island Stories - Chaotix Character Profiles - Note: Only Metal Sonic's bio is untranslated. Metal Sonic can also make an appearance if the player stays in one place for one minute in a level. Metal Sonic can either load the V. Maximum Overdrive Attack or Plasma Pulse Attack into the player, who will temporarily lose the Combi partner. Once again, he has an unorthodox boss battle in which the goal is to stop his machine so it lands on a "damage" mark. After being defeated by the Chaotix, he leaves with Robotnik, but appears right afterwards as a a massive, red version of himself. In the bad ending, this monstrosity destroys the island. ''Sonic the Fighters'' Metal Sonic appears as the penultimate boss character in Sonic the Fighters. In this appearance, he demonstrates not only a powerful laser-type move that emits from the hole in his body, but also borrows certain moves from other playable characters (possibly the first signs of his ability to copy his foes). Another version, called Mecha Sonic Model No.29, appears in the intro. ''Sonic R'' Metal Sonic is an unlockable playable character in Sonic R. To unlock him, the player must find the Sonic Tokens in the Resort Island course, finish the race in at least 3rd place, and then beat him in a one-on-one race against him. Here, the chrome copy plays like an alternate version of Sonic, being faster and slightly harder to steer, but is not quite as fast as Super Sonic. Unlike Sonic, he can't double jump, but thanks to his boosters, can run across water for a short time, which the normal Sonic is incapable of doing. ''Sonic Heroes'' in his Metal Overlord form.]] Metal Sonic appeared as the true antagonist in Sonic Heroes. After betraying Dr. Eggman and assuming his identity as a disguise, he copies the physical data (and/or abilities) of Sonic, Shadow, Froggy and Chocola to assume his ultimate form, Metal Madness and later Metal Overlord. This not only dramatically increased Metal Sonic's power, but gave him shape-shifting abilities and a new appearance (a cape, sharp tipped shoes and longer spines on his head), dubbed Neo Metal Sonic. He manages to achieve this through the use of Chocola, due to the Chao having a connection to Chaos, the destructive water god from Sonic Adventure, and Froggy, who periodically had Chaos' tail in Sonic Adventure. In his Metal Overlord form, he transforms into a mechanical dragon-like entity, with one eye over the other, strangely. and Omega cradle the deactivated Metal Sonic.]] After he is defeated by Team Super Sonic in his Metal Overlord form, he reverts to his original form. Sonic then challenges Metal Sonic to a future rematch and races away. Metal Sonic then passes out cold; he is last seen being lifted off the ground by Omega, who exchanges a glance with Shadow. What they both have in mind for the metallic hedgehog is never told. At some point, Eggman re-obtains him and reprograms him to be obedient. Strangely, Metal Sonic did not appear nor was mentioned in the following game, Shadow the Hedgehog, despite the game being a direct continuation. Sonic Rivals Series ''Sonic Rivals'' Metal Sonic appears seemingly reprogrammed by Eggman Nega to serve him and stop Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver from stopping him in return in Sonic Rivals. Metal Sonic is also playable and can be unlocked by either completing story mode with every character, or by collecting the Metal Madness, Metal Overlord, and Neo Metal Sonic cards. Metal Sonic's signature move is called "Copy Cat" where he uses his opponent's signature move. He also defends Eggman Nega's Flagship. ''Sonic Rivals 2'' Metal Sonic returns in Sonic Rivals 2, this time he is playable from the start. Reprogrammed by Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic appears as a mindless servant, unable to talk (save for various mechanical noises); however, Eggman can talk through Metal via a communicator. Despite not being able to talk, Metal can still hear and follow orders. Metal is sent out by Eggman and teams up with Shadow to stop Eggman Nega from releasing the Ifrit, a destructive monster from an alternate dimension. The cutscenes involving him occasionally glimpse into his thought process, showing he's capable of prioritizing goals. During the game, it is revealed that Eggman placed a Chaos Emerald in Metal Sonic (to hide it from Nega and possibly add extra power to the robot). Eggman Nega also makes his own version of Metal Sonic; Metal Sonic 3.0. After the teams defeated the Ifrit, everyone escaped through the portal except Shadow, Metal Sonic, Eggman Nega and presumably Metal Sonic 3.0. However, Metal Sonic scratches open his chasis, revealing a Chaos Emerald inside. Shadow then used the Chaos Emerald to warp both himself and Metal Sonic out of the Ifrit's dimension with Chaos Control, leaving Eggman Nega trapped inside. This is the only game where he plays a heroic role. However, this is because he is working for Eggman, who at the time considers Eggman Nega and the Ifrit a bigger threat to him than Sonic, and likely returns to his evil ways when Eggman does. ''Sonic Free Riders'' Metal Sonic is a playable character and the mastermind of Story Mode in Sonic Free Riders. He disguised himself as a robot named E-10000B and joined Shadow and Rouge as a Team Dark member tricking them into believing he wanted to help them win the Grand Prix while he actually wanted to copy the other teams' abilities. Eventually, he reveals himself (much to Eggman's surprise, who didn't know Metal Sonic had betrayed him once more) and challenged Sonic to a race to prove he is stronger than him. Sonic manages to beat Metal Sonic, who in turn runs away, probably planning up his next scheme since he is now free of Eggman's control. ''Sonic Generations'' Metal Sonic appears as the first rival boss in Sonic Generations, sporting his classic design. Classic Sonic finds him in the Hub World as the robot challenges him to a race for the purple Chaos Emerald. The boss fight is very different, as Eggman isn't chasing the two and Metal Sonic destroys the road before the boss fight. They race in Stardust Speedway, just like they did back in Sonic the Hedgehog CD. He regains the V. Maximum Overdrive Attack to gain bursts of speed and the chance to attack his non-mechanical namesake, as well as blasting through the streetlamps on either side of the road for them to land on Sonic. After these attempts, he slows down as he has put too much power into his attacks and short-circuits, needing a moment to recharge, giving Sonic the chance to strike him onto the road. After a certain number of hits, Sonic finishes Metal Sonic off by kicking him at the sky (or a tunnel depending on where you are) with the robotic doppelganger creating a fantastic explosion. For the 3DS version of Sonic Generations, Classic Metal Sonic is the boss battle of Casino Night. ''Sonic the Hedgehog 4'' Metal Sonic appears in Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II as one of the main villains, the other being Dr. Eggman. He is first fought in White Park Zone, then in Sky Fortress Zone, and finally twice during the first act of Death Egg mk.II Zone. He is also the only playable character in the additional episode to Sonic the Hedgehog 4, named Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode Metal, which tells the story of Metal Sonic's return after the events of Sonic the Hedgehog CD. .]] It is revealed that after the events of Sonic the Hedgehog CD, Metal Sonic was left on Little Planet severely damaged for at least one year. Dr. Eggman restored his functionality and sent him to Mad Gear Zone to repair him. Once fully repaired, Metal Sonic intended to get his revenge on Sonic for his humiliating defeat. He travelled to Lost Labyrinth Zone and found a gemstone, which Dr. Eggman was looking for, and its mystic energies made Metal Sonic more powerful than ever. With his new power absorbed, Metal Sonic barraged out of the ruin and journeyed through Casino Street Zone in pursuit of Sonic. He would later arrive at Splash Hill Zone, only to find Tails' rocket on the ground and Sonic flying off on the Tornado at the end of the Zone. Metal Sonic electrifies himself to scare off the animals that were liberated from a nearby Capsule that Sonic opened previously, and steals the rocket to give chase, marking his return in Episode II. Metal Sonic confronts Sonic and Tails for the first time since his return in the White Park Zone, riding in on Tails' rocket before abandoning it. Despite being equipped with the newfound deadly energy, he is defeated. Metal Sonic would battle the duo once again in his own aircraft, the Metal Carrier, in Sky Fortress Zone. He attacks the heroes from the background as they ride the Tornado in Act 1, before confronting them head-on in the boss stage. After being defeated a second time, he flees toward the Death Egg mk.II Zone, where Dr. Eggman assists him as he fights Sonic and Tails for a final time. Losing the battle, Metal Sonic would challenge his organic counterpart to another race later on in the stage, but Sonic would inevitably beat him to the finish line, causing him to crash into the electrified door that closes behind the winner, and fall to his defeat. It is unknown what becomes of him, although it is presumed that Eggman salvaged him and restored him. Other Game Appearances ''Sonic Drift 2'' Metal Sonic appeared as a playable character with racing car called Blue Devil in Sonic Drift 2. He is the only newcomer that was around but not included in the original Sonic Drift. ''Sonic Adventure'' Metal Sonic makes a cameo in Sonic Adventure, resting inside a stasis tube in one of Dr. Eggman's hideouts in Mystic Ruins along with a second model of Mecha Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog 2. In Sonic Adventure DX, he appeared as a bonus playable character after getting all of the Emblems, selectable only in Sonic's action stages. Metal Sonic essentially acted as an alternate skin for Sonic the Hedgehog; in fact, his playable model is very much made in Sonic's image, and is very different from the Metal Sonic that can be seen in the Mystic Ruins Base. ''Sonic Adventure 2'' Metal Sonic's appeared as an unlockable multiplayer character in Sonic Adventure 2, and subsequently a standard multiplayer character in Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. In the Dreamcast version, he finally demonstrated the ability to act as Sonic, though his moves this time were a carbon copy of Shadow's. Hence, he could perform Chaos Spear and Chaos Control using ring energy. He would learn a stronger version of this technique in Sonic Heroes. In subsequent ports, each 2P character is made more unique, thus he has his own attributes. For one, he can grind faster than Sonic, Shadow, and Amy. He can also project a Black Shield, which is similar to the Ring Spark Field he had in Sonic the Hedgehog CD and can jump at a laughably high altitude. The drawback is that he no longer has any other special attacks of his own, though the Black Shield can protect against the special attacks of his opponents, such as Sonic Wind or Chaos Spear, but it can't protect him from Time Stop and Chaos Control. Metal Sonic cannot maneuver while using the Black Shield, but he does maintain his momentum and can exceed max speed when using it before landing on a dash panel. ''Sonic Pinball Party'' Metal Sonic appears as an opponent in the Story Mode of Sonic Pinball Party. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Metal Sonic appears as one of the collectible Stickers in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. ''Sega Superstars Tennis'' In the Scrap Brain Zone court in Sega Superstars Tennis, Metal Sonic is in the stands on the side watching the match. Mario & Sonic Series ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' Metal Sonic is one of 4 new playable characters in the Mario & Sonic Olympic series. He is a speed type and rivals with another new character, Bowser Jr. In the DS Adventure Tour, Metal Sonic is one of the major antagonists, joining Bowser and Eggman's side in trying to stop Mario and Sonic from rescuing the Snow Spirits. He and Bowser Jr. have arranged special missions for Mario and Sonic. When player have beaten them all, go to Blizland and Metal Sonic and Bowser Jr. will make heroes believe (or as they believe), that they are good now on, but they have planned to attack in a pleasant moment. ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' Wii Version Metal Sonic reappears as a playable speed type character in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. In his minigames, he, Orbot and Cubot wants to play royal game, where player must win with the crown. In other minigame, he wants players to run marathon. 3DS Version Metal Sonic appears in the 3DS version of Mario & Sonic at the 2012 London Olympic Games but unlike previous installments there are teams (5) for events with only 4 to choose from. Metal Sonic's team is called the Tricksters and the others are Dr. Eggman, Wario and Waluigi. In Story Mode, he appears helping Dr. Eggman and Bowser, who were trying to prevent the Olympics from happening due to the fact that they thought Mario and Sonic were trying to keep them out of the Olympics. In Story Mode, he breaks Waluigi's Waluigiscopes, which were actually a pair of binoculars, so he challenges him so he will pay for them (plus a meddling tax). However, when Waluigi wins, Metal Sonic runs off without paying, so Waluigi chases after him (with Luigi and Charmy following them, who were watching them face off). Eventually Waluigi meets up with Wario (who was chasing Dr. Eggman since his fog would prevent him from setting up a store where he could make money) and ask him to help offering money (while adding that to the Waluigiscopes and the meddling tax) and Wario decides to join him (for his own reasons). Then they meet up with Metal Sonic and Eggman who battled them in an Olympic challenge (with Mario and Luigi watching). After winning they destroy the machine and Mario ask them to keep an eye on them (while he and the others head for the stadium). Eggman escapes later on, but Metal Sonic is not seen. ''Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing'' Metal Sonic is the first (and only) official downloadable character in Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing. His All Star move is "Maximum Overdrive" which deploys two pads that fly in front of him, emitting lightning bolts between them. ''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' Metal is confirmed to appear in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed in the bonus edition with OutRun Bay, making him the only character to appear as a DLC in the previous game, and as a regular (but still exclusive) character in this game. He drives a alien-like ATV similar to his Metal Overlord transformation, with futuristic versions of a Jet Ski and a Hang glider for water & air respectively. Other Sonic Robots Another robot often confused with Metal Sonic is the Sonic robot from Sonic the Hedgehog 2, called Mecha Sonic ("Mecha" meaning "machine" or "mechanical"). There have been much confusion about whether the name "Mecha Sonic" really is an official name or not, but it was in fact mentioned in several Japanese sources, such as the strategy guides for Sonic the Hedgehog 2 and Sonic Jam or the website for Sonic the Hedgehog 4. This presumed predecessor did not have Metal Sonic's painted blue color and was also very clunky compared to the sleeker and generally more Sonic-like Metal Sonic. It is destroyed the first time Sonic fights him. A similar robot appeared in the 8-bit game, also known as Mecha Sonic in Japan but called Silver Sonic in the west. Later on in Sonic & Knuckles, another Sonic robot with the same name also appeared and attacked both Sonic and Knuckles. Against Sonic and Tails, it appeared three times in Sky Sanctuary Zone - twice in machines Dr. Eggman had used in Sonic the Hedgehog (Eggmobile Hammer Ball) and Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Flying Eggman), and once in a one-on-one fight. Against Knuckles it fought one-on-one as in the final fight with Sonic and Tails, but in the second phase of the battle he used the Master Emerald to transform (much like Sonic can go Super and become Super Sonic) for brief periods of time. In the end it is destroyed by Knuckles. Another robot, unnamed in the game but called Silver Sonic II in the Archie Comics, appeared in a stasis tube in Sonic Adventure, opposite Metal Sonic. Whether these "Mecha" Sonics really are different robots, or if they are in fact one and the same that gets rebuilt whenever he is destroyed (like Metal Sonic) is a source of much debate among fans, as there is no official material that states anything about this. Mecha Sonic returned to his 16-bit Sonic the Hedgehog 2 incarnation in Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure as the boss of Aerobase Zone. It is almost identical to its 16-bit counterpart except it has the added ability to dash backwards, like it did in Sonic & Knuckles. In Sonic Rivals 2, Metal Sonic finds himself a new rival: Metal Sonic Version 3.0, Eggman Nega's personal copy of Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic has an unlockable costume based on him called "Mach 3.0". Metal Sonic Version 3.0 looks just like the real Metal Sonic, but is colored black and yellow, similar to Gemerl. Personality Despite being built to match Sonic the Hedgehog in all aspects, Metal Sonic is vastly different from his organic counterpart in terms of personality. Rather than fun-loving, cool, and carefree, Metal Sonic is a violent, aggressive, cold-hearted, and intelligent killing machine with a large superiority complex. While he is meant to be another of Dr. Eggman's mindless robot slaves, Metal Sonic also possesses an AI that allows him to make choices on his own, granting the robot sentience (though he is still restricted by his programming). This trait, however, has Metal Sonic only used to fuel his dark desires to carry out his goals of destruction and domination, and allowed his programming more than once to evolve beyond what had been intended. At most times, Metal Sonic is quiet, emotionless and completely obedient to Dr. Eggman. However, while Metal Sonic at most times appears and acts as an machine devoid of emotions, he in truth carries a deep evil inside him, making him one of Sonic's most threatening foes. When facing a foe, Metal Sonic is at most times never the one to talk or rant, and instead remains quiet and coldly serious, making him a silent killer in every aspect of the word. Metal Sonic's most dominating trait is his absolute hatred and obsession with his counterpart, Sonic. Being programmed with the sole purpose and motive of both matching and surpassing Sonic and the ultimate goal of defeating him for good, Metal Sonic is completely obsessed with the belief that he is superior to Sonic in every way. As a result, Metal Sonic's greatest desire above all else is proving to the real Sonic that he is better than him in any field and eventually defeat Sonic once and for all, since it is for this reason that he was created. When it comes to facing Sonic, Metal Sonic is single-minded in his determination to defeat Sonic, to the point of obsession; nothing else seems to matter to him except proving himself the better of the two. Though Metal Sonic has been known to claim that he has other motives to his actions, as seen in Sonic Heroes where he desired world domination, it can all be traced back to his wish of proving himself superior to Sonic, and, by extension, all others. As hinted in Sonic Generations, even when newly created, Metal Sonic displayed a fierce desire to defeat Sonic, no matter how much he was going to fail. As Metal Sonic continued to fail in his efforts to defeat Sonic, Metal Sonic's desire to defeat Sonic evolved into a burning hatred for his organic doppelganger, which only made him more determined to beat Sonic, eventually even if it meant going against his creator's orders. As an example, after being beaten by Sonic on Little Planet and returning to Earth about a year later in Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II, Metal Sonic had developed a lethal grudge against Sonic and sought to settle the score, and presumably went out on his own onboard the Death Egg Mark II to challenge Sonic to a rematch. With each defeat, however, Metal Sonic's hatred for Sonic grew larger and larger, eventually spiraling out of control. For a long time, Metal Sonic acted more or less as Dr. Eggman's emotionless slave. In Sonic Heroes, however, Metal Sonic's hatred and desire to beat Sonic reached its peak, allowing the robotic hedgehog to grow beyond his original programming and to gain full self-awareness and sentience. It was at this point that Metal Sonic revealed his true colors, showing himself as a ruthless, controlling, arrogant, and cunning rogue with no regard for others. Also at this point, Metal Sonic's wish to prove himself superior to Sonic and everyone else, led to Metal Sonic gaining an insatiable lust for power and a desire to conquer the world and establish a robot kingdom, with him as its ruler. To this end, Metal Sonic usurped control of the Eggman Empire and imprisoned his creator, while putting himself in charge of Dr. Eggman's forces to conquer the world. These actions, however, merely served as a front for Metal Sonic's original purpose, which was to gain the power needed so that he could finally defeat Sonic. Shortly after his defeat in Sonic Heroes, however, Metal Sonic was stripped of his independence through the erasing of his corrupt programming by the Doctor himself; resulting in the return of Metal Sonic's former self. Despite this, Metal Sonic's independence has resurfaced in Sonic Free Riders when he went inside Team Dark's new robot Power Member E-10000B, without even Dr. Eggman knowing it and stealing the doctor's data to beat Sonic in Extreme Gear. Following Metal Sonic's acquiring of full self-independence in Sonic Heroes, the robot himself descended into madness as his hatred for the real Sonic and superiority complex drove him insane and twisting his rational mind. Eventually, Metal Sonic began to believe that he was the real Sonic and that the original Sonic was his copy. Supposedly, Metal Sonic's obsession with the real Sonic, and the belief that he is better than him, made him think that since he is supposed to be the superior Sonic, it makes him the real Sonic. It can also be thought, however, that Metal Sonic thinks that even though he was created, he believes he's the real Sonic. It is unknown whether he has maintained this part of his personality after the erasure of his self-independence. Despite his many defeats and having his belief that he is superior to Sonic shaken, Metal Sonic has never shown any signs of giving up on his goals and will always pursue them with relentless determination. He will take any means necessary, no matter what defeats or setbacks he has to endure. As long as Metal Sonic's ultimate goal is to defeat the real Sonic, Metal Sonic will always come back to face Sonic and his friends, and he will not rest until he has carried out his purpose of destroying Sonic forever, and proving himself the superior of the two of them once and for all. Special Equipment Outer Armor Reinforced Navy Blue Metal Tektite. Main Computer LIPS AI ROBOTNIK Custom Chip Internal CPU has a conversation system capable of high mathematical logic enactment. At the slightest sign of danger, the neuron connections simultaneously inform each section of the body to correspond. In short, this allows him to react extremely quickly to certain situations. Sub Computer The power control system is governed by the Neo Super FX DSP Chip, which has a 5 link system connecting to each section of the body. The TV picture imaging compensation unit is the Next Risk Chip Series 3 Model- each eye has an 8 link system, utilizing RGB imaging. Main Engine 255 cc, 4 Valve Organ Fusion Engine Maximum Output: 55ps/6800rpm Maximum Torque: 7.54 kg-m/4000rpm Secondary Engine Tesla Power Coil, which produces electricity by means of electromagnetic induction. Maximum Output: 256kWAll these specifications are actually canonical, given that they are sourced from the Japanese Sonic the Hedgehog CD manual. Note: In Sonic Rivals 2, Metal Sonic is discovered to have a Chaos Emerald stored inside himself, either for use as a secondary power supply, or as a hiding place to keep it from being discovered. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Being made as a robotic copy of Sonic that could match and even surpass his original counterpart in all aspects, Metal Sonic possesses nearly all of the same physical abilities that Sonic has. However, these attributes have been increased considerably, certainly making him one of Dr. Eggman's most powerful and dangerous creations. Traits that Metal Sonic share with Sonic include their super speed, lightning-fast reflexes and agility that allows them to react to threats coming in at supersonic speed, and their physical strength- sufficient enough to tear metal apart. By utilizing a combination of an anti-gravity system that allows him to hover off the ground and an advanced jet engine built into his chassis, Metal Sonic can match and even exceed Sonic's running speed in an instant, allowing the robot to move at speeds surpassing at least Mach 1. By overloading his circuits, Metal Sonic can achieve four times the accelerating speed of Sonic, allowing him to reach speed reaching that of Mach 5- however, he cannot sustain it for long without risking his own destruction. In addition to Sonic's standard abilities, Metal Sonic has numerous other capabilities unique to himself- these include firing laser blasts from the aperture in his chassis, telescopic extendable limbs, and the ability to generate near-impenetrable force fields and powerful energy surges from his body. Plus, by utilizing his jet engine and upping the power of his levitation system, Metal Sonic can achieve flight- allowing him to move through the air at incredible speed. Out of all his abilities however, Metal Sonic's arguably most powerful and impressive skill is his ability to replicate the abilities, powers and traits of others, similar to the Gizoid androids. By scanning and copying the life data on others, be it either robots or organic creatures, Metal Sonic is capable of immediately and flawlessly copying and mimicking other people's combat techniques, fighting moves and even the superhuman abilities unique to specific individuals, such as Chaos Powers, ESP, super strength, invisibility etc., essentially making his abilities unlimited. In Sonic Heroes, Metal Sonic also demonstrated the ability to shape-shift, which allows him to change his appearance and body structure. When shape-shifting, Metal Sonic can perfectly imitate the physical form and voice of even organic creatures, such as when he posed as Sonic when he kidnapped Froggy and Chocola. Techniques and Moves Besides sharing many of Sonic's abilities, Metal Sonic can also utilize several of Sonic's signature techniques and moves, such as the Spin Attack where Metal Sonic curls up and spins into a spiky ball when in motion that can damage, destroy, mow down, or burrow through several obstacles or foes. Other moves include the Homing Attack, where Metal Sonic jumps and home in on an enemy to get over large gaps he cannot normally reach, the Spin Jump, where he curls into a ball to attack opponent by landing on them, and the Spin Dash, where he shoot himself forward as an acceleration roll at high speeds to break barriers or mow down enemies, albeit in a far more deadly circular saw motion. Excluding, Sonic's techniques, Metal Sonic also possesses powerful techniques exclusive to himself. His V. Maximum Overdrive Attack allows him to accelerate to his maximum speed while reportedly penetrate any substance caught in his path, though it cannot be sustained for extended periods because it could destroy himself. He can also use an area-of-effect attack called the Ring Spark Field, where he unleashes an electrical field that can burn through thick metal, though the attack drains so much of his energy that his mobility decreases. To defend himself, Metal Sonic can perform the Black Shield, an energy field that protects him from any harm. When copying opponents' data, Metal Sonic can use his Copycat technique to instantly replicate and execute the signature attack of his opponents perfectly. Transformations Metal Sonic Kai With the power of corrupted Chaos Rings and Dark Rings, Metal Sonic can apparently transform into Metal Sonic Kai as seen in Knuckles' Chaotix. It is a gigantic, slightly elongated, red version of himself, while granting him increased strength and power. Neo Metal Sonic Metal Sonic assumed the form of Neo Metal Sonic for the majority of Sonic Heroes, where he used it to disguise himself in order to copy the other teams' data. While most details of Metal Sonic's abilities while in this form remain unknown, it is shown that he is capable of shape-shifting and shooting powerful bolts of lightning from his hands. Metal Madness Using the data from Team Sonic, Team Rose, Team Dark, Team Chaotix and Chaos, and as well as parts of Eggman's other machines, Neo Metal Sonic can transform himself into a super powerful version of himself called Metal Madness. In this form, Metal Sonic possesses a flamethrower, missile launchers, and massively increased strength. Eggman states that he is so powerful in this state that they have a slim chance of beating him, even with all seven Chaos Emeralds. Metal Overlord After completing his transformation as Metal Madness, Metal Sonic becomes Metal Overlord. In this form, he sprouts wings, thus gaining the ability to fly, plus the ability to shoot crystals and to perform Chaos Control. In this form, he becomes so powerful that he is nearly invincible, even to super transformed characters. Appearances in Other Media Comics ''Sonic the Comic'' In the United Kingdom's official Sonic publication, Sonic the Comic, "Metal Sonic" was relegated to the character's title, and Sonic's robot double was redubbed with the name of "Metallix" (hence, he was "Metallix, the Metal Sonic"). Metallix first appeared in the magazine's adaptation of Sonic CD, in which it was destroyed by Sonic. However, it was later revealed that this first Metallix was merely one of a vast brotherhood of identical robots, known collectively as the Brotherhood of Metallix. Ruled by a giant red-and-gold Emperor Metallix, the Brotherhood captured the Omni-Viewer, allowing them to travel back in time, and erase Doctor Robotnik from history. Since it had been Robotnik's assistant Grimer who built the Metallix robots, and Robotnik had contributed only a self-destruct mechanism, the Brotherhood was able to conquer Mobius, leaving Sonic in the unenviable position of having to travel back in time and ensure that Robotnik existed. With the time line back in place, Sonic was forced to ally with Robotnik to defeat the Brotherhood of Metallix once and for all. Archie Comics Various Metal Sonic models has appeared in the Archie Comics, such as Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Universe ''and briefly in ''Archie Sonic X Issue 40. The first Metal Sonic was created by Dr. Ivo Robotnik and debuted in ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #25. He raced Sonic as part of one of Robotnik's traps, but was destroyed at the end of the reace. The original Metal Sonic returned in Knuckles' Chaotix comic, where he was transformed into a giant red version of himself with a Power Gem, but was destroyed by a similarly empowered Knuckles. The original Metal Sonic's next appearance was in a two-part storyline in ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #86 and ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #87. Following his defeat, Metal Sonic rebuilt himself with the power of the Power Gem embedded in him, and boasted improved powers. He captured Tails while he was gathering firewood in the forest, before confronting Sonic, and made him race for his friend's life to the top of the soon to erupt Mt. Mobius volcano, where Tails was tied. Despite Metal Sonic's attacks along the way, Sonic made it to Mt. Mobius just as the lava began to rise. Though it seemed like they were doomed, Sonic and Tails refused to abandon one another, showing Metal Sonic that there was more to life than power. Metal Sonic then held back the lava and Sonic and Tails managed to escape, though Metal Sonic was burried in lava. His Power Gem managed to survive the lava, however, and Charles Hedgehog rebuilt this Metal Sonic, giving him a chance to prove himself as a hero, and was redubbed "Shard the Metal Sonic". A year after the original Metal Sonic was burried in lava, a new series of Metal Sonics was re-created from scratch by Dr. Eggman, with the first being created as part of a storyline involving a 3-way battle between himself, Shadow, and Sonic. These new Metal Sonics would from then on become fierce foes that Sonic and his allies would confront regularly. Animation Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie Metal Sonic starred in Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie as Sonic's main rival. In this movie, they had a mind link and were able to hear each other's thoughts. He mainly communicated in bleeps and other such robot-like noises, and was as depicted being more powerful than Sonic in this incarnation, besting him whenever they fought. Near the end of the movie, Metal Sonic was influenced by Sonic's thoughts and sacrificed himself to save the President and Old Man Owl. The personality of this Metal Sonic is slightly different than his game counterpart. He seems to be rather sane and acts rather solo than compared with his role as servant to Dr. Eggman and himself in Sonic Heroes. Nearing the end, he falls into a volcanic precipice after an epic battle with Sonic. Sonic attempts to save him, but Metal does not accept, replying "there is only one Sonic". He is then destroyed in the magma, and this implies that Metal, though he was programmed for evil, is fully sentient and autonomous. Miscellaneous Besides the OVA, Metal Sonic has never made a real appearance in any of the Sonic television series. However, there was an artificial replica of Sonic (which required a pilot to operate) in the episode "Pseudo-Sonic" from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, which the Robotnik from that universe also claimed to be his greatest invention ever (a claim he also made on several other occasions). Metal Sonic was also among the various candidates fans believed to have the red eyes seen at the end of the cancelled Sonic the Hedgehog series, before it was revealed by the creator that they belonged to Ixis Naugus. Relationships Allies *Dr. Eggman (Creator) (Occasionally) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic Rivals 2 Only) Enemies *Sonic the Hedgehog (Organic template and Arch-Enemy) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog (Except Sonic Rivals 2) *Amy Rose *Dr. Eggman (Occasionally) Theme Songs *"What I'm Made Of..." - Crush 40, played during the battle against Metal Overlord *"Never Let It Go (Death Egg's Eye)", played during the battle against him in Sonic the Fighters. *"Metal Sonic" - Howard Drossin, from the Virtual Sonic album. *"Look-a-like" - Riu Konaka, From the Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie *Metallic Madness - The Japanese music of this Round during present time is played during Metal Sonic's All-Star move, Maximum Overdrive. *Stardust Speedway Bad Future - Initially the stage music for the Stardust Speedway Bad Future zone, the Japanese music became his boss theme in Sonic Generations and is used in the final race against Metal in Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 2 at the end of Death Egg Mk II Zone act 1. *Versus Metal Sonic - Played during the battles against Metal Sonic at White Park Zone and Sky Fortress Zone in Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II. A remix is also heard when Metal Sonic uses his All-Star move in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. Memorable Quotes *".........Whoever clears all of the stages first wins." - Metal Sonic before battle in Sonic Pinball Party. *''"It's no use... but why can't I defeat you?" ''- Metal Sonic's question after his defeat in Sonic Heroes, as he is reverting back from Neo Metal Sonic. *"FACE ME IF YOU WISH TO HAVE THE CHAOS EMERALD." - Classic Metal Sonic before Classic Sonic begins to battle him in Sonic Generations. *"I WILL BATTLE YOU AS MANY TIMES AS IT IS NECESSARY."- Classic Metal Sonic before you rematch him in Sonic Generations. Trivia *The help file included with the initial PC port of Sonic CD claims that some early material refers to Metal Sonic as Mecha Sonic. This is considered a mistake, as Mecha Sonic never officially referred to Metal Sonic. *Although Metal Sonic 3.0 appears in Sonic Rivals 2, it is unknown which (if any) of the previous versions of Metal Sonic are versions 1.0 and 2.0. In the Archie universe, the original Metal Sonics made by Dr. Ivo Robotnik was 1.0 and 2.0, and the other Metal Sonics made by his alternate counterpart, Doctor Eggman, were all 3.0. *''Sonic Rivals 2'' was the first Sonic game where Metal Sonic has done some heroic deeds. *GameDaily placed Metal Sonic 13th on their "Top 25 Video Game Robots" list, describing him as Dr. Eggman's "greatest creation" and praising the strength of his abilities.Buffa, Chris (2009-02-06). Top 25 Video Game Robots. GameDaily. Retrieved on 2009-02-09] *In Sonic Heroes, Metal Sonic wants to prove himself to be the "real" Sonic and even greeted his organic counterpart with the words "loathsome copy". This is in contrast to his depiction in Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie, in which he solemnly accepts his fate with his sole line "There is only one Sonic". *Though Metal Sonic is playable in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, in the DS version he is also a boss character. *Metal Sonic's pose during the ending of Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I, looks just like his pose in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. *Metal Sonic rarely speaks and his voice is only heard during Sonic Heroes, while in all of his transformations (Neo Metal Sonic, Metal Madness, and Metal Overlord, as well as when he is disguised as Eggman). Interestingly, he share's Sonic's voice actor. He also speaks with a text bubble in Sonic Generations, even though it was previously believed that the capability of speech was a Heroes-only ability. *Metal Sonic's 2D Sonic Channel artwork looks similar to his Sonic Rivals 2 pose. *Metal Sonic has the most alternate forms of a character that is 'not '''a hero. *Metal Sonic is considered Sonic's first rival in the series. *Metal Sonic is the most recurring robot in the series, next to E-123 Omega. *In the game "''Spiral Knights", players who purchased a copy of Sonic CD on Steam before 31 January 2012, received a Metal Sonic costume for their knight. This costume was also available to purchase in-game. *Metal Sonic is one of four of Eggman's robots who betray their creator, the other three being Gamma, Gemerl, and Omega. *In Sonic Generations, Metal Sonic is the only rival that doesn't appear in the Center of Time before Modern and Classic Sonic confront the Time Eater (Assuming he was destroyed when Classic Sonic defeated Him), or appearing at the party within completion of the game. **Another possible explanation for this is that Metal Sonic is Sonic's enemy in addition to rival, so he would not be cheering the Sonics on during the final boss and since he obviously is not Sonic's friend and he would not be at the party either. *There is evidence to support that he was at one point going to be playable in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), but at one point was scrapped. Said Evidence can be found here. *When Metal Sonic absorbs the ancient artifact of Lost Labyrinth, he somewhat resembles Hyper Metal Sonic when he activated in the OVA. *In Sonic the Fighters, Metal Sonic is not playable. But by using the Action Replay for Sonic Gems Collection on the GameCube and, he can be made playable. Metal Sonic is also one of three characters to be added to the playable roster in the HD re-release. *In Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, he is one of only four characters to drive an ATV; the other three are Beat, Knuckles, and Joe Musashi. *He is the only character who appears in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, but not Sonic Colours. *Oddly enough, Metal Sonic can drown when he is played in Sonic Adventure DX, despite being a robot and therefore should not require air. This may be due to how in this title, he is based on Sonic in all but his model, and therefore may not have had drowning removed. Gallery Notes See Also *Silver Sonic *Mecha Sonic *Metal Sonic Kai *Mecha Sonic Model No.29 *Tails Doll *Metal Knuckles *Mecha Knuckles *Neo Metal Sonic *Metal Sonic 3.0 *Emperor Metallix *Metal Sonic Troopers *Metal Scourge *Shard the Metal Sonic External links *Metal Sonic Concept: "Mobius" (Real Character Profile)